Scattered Love
by ForbiddenChild230
Summary: Akemi knew she was different, but not different enough to be taken by the spirit detectives from what is everyday stuff to her. She knows there's something else involved, but she also has secrets. But what happens when you add Kurama into the picture?
1. Meetings and Mops

Chapter 1- "Meetings and Mops"  
  
"Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Koenma asked impatiently. He had just called an emergency meeting of the spirit detectives. They were all there, with the exception of Yusuke and Kuwabara. So, in other words, Hiei and Kurama were there, and Boton of course.  
Koenma decided to start without them, when they all heard two familiar voices, one of them sounded very angry.  
"It wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to!" came Kuwabara's voice.  
"Why didn't you look before you threw the damn thing? It would have saved us a lot of trouble!" retorted Yusuke.  
"Yeah, a whole months worth," Kuwabara said quietly. "Don't remind me!" They both entered the room and Koenma immediately calmed down. "What happened, Yusuke?" Kurama asked calmly. "This idiot over here," Yusuke pointed at Kuwabara, "started a food fight today at school. On the last day of school! So now we have to act as janitors for the first month of summer...starting later today!" (A/N: Do they have janitors?...oh well) "We?" Kurama asked, "Why the both of you?" "Because he dragged me along with him!" Yusuke shouted. "I didn't do it on purpose! I was throwing something away and I accidentally hit someone, and then he threw something back, and before you know it—" "And a teacher said we both did it! I wonder where she got that idea?" Yusuke said, staring pointedly at Kuwabara, who wasn't paying attention. He regained his senses. "What, uh, it wasn't me!" He said. Yusuke opened his mouth to respond when... "Boys!" Koenma wanted to get along with his meeting, "Argue about this later, but right now we have some important information to discuss. All of you come here." They did. Koenma held up a picture for them all to look at. It was a picture of two teenage girls. Both of them with long brown hair with white streaks, and brown eyes. They were the same height. Koenma continued, "Sayori and Akemi Korendi, twins as you might have guessed. They were abducted and imprisoned by demons two days ago." "Why?" Yusuke asked, much calmer now. "Good question," Koenma laid the pictures on his desk, "One of them is believed to possess special abilities, powers you could say. It's my guess that the demon who ordered their abduction took them both because he—" "Or she," Boton corrected. "Or she, doesn't know which one it is," Koenma stopped, expecting questions. "What kind of powers?" Hiei asked, not interested, just curious. "I'm not exactly sure myself, that is why it is very important that you four get them out of there before anyone can find out." "We have to save them?" Kuwabara asked, a smile spread across his face, "No problem!" Yusuke frowned, "We're not going." Kuwabara stopped smiling and looked at Yusuke. "Why not?" Yusuke rolled his eyes, then grabbed a mop out of nowhere and hit Kuwabara over the head, sending him crashing into a wall. "Oh yeah, I remember now," He said. Yusuke rolled his eyes again. "Oh, that's right" Koenma said, he turned to Hiei and Kurama, "Well, I'm sure you two can take this mission by yourselves without much difficulty." Kurama nodded and Hiei "hned". "Oh man!" Kuwabara whined, earning himself another hit over the head by Yusuke's mop. Koenma ignored them, getting used to Kuwabara gatting hit by now, "You'll go through a portal that will take you to the building that they are being kept in. I advise you leave quickly before something else happens." He turned to the other two, "And I advise you get going as well, before you get into anymore trouble." "Awww," Kuwabara whined again, disappointed. Yusuke swung the mop at Kuwabara's head again, knocking him to the floor. "Jeez, why do you hit so hard?" Yusuke opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly found himself on the floor and an imprint of Boton's paddle on the side of his face. 


	2. Sayori and Akemi

Chapter 2- "Sayori and Akemi" With the girls  
  
"Ouch!"  
"Sorry, I can't get it."  
"Keep trying," Sayuri encouraged her sister while she struggled to pick the lock on her restraints. The two sisters were back to back, each of them with their hands restrained behind their backs. Akemi struggled to pick Sayori's restraints (A/N: The locks on them.) with a bobby pin but so far she wasn't having any luck. She kept trying.  
  
With Hiei and Kurama  
  
Breaking into the building was no problem, even though it was guarded by demons.  
"You know, Hiei, that wasn't a very long or hard battle at all, but I think we attracted some attention none the less," Kurama stated.  
"Which is exactly why we should end this mission as soon as possible," Hiei responded, both of them absentmindedly picking up their pace while wandering through the halls.  
"Stop," Kurama said suddenly, stopping and waiting for Hiei to walk back to him.  
"What is it?" Hiei asked, Kurama sensed some impatience in his voice. Kurama put a finger to his lips and pointed towards a door. He put his head closer to the door, listening, as did Hiei.  
"Do you hear it?" Kurama asked, which was a stupid question of course. This time it was Hiei's turn to put a finger to his own lips. They could hear two quiet voices. So similar that they almost seemed like one. They were listening so attentively that they almost didn't hear the demons that were creeping up behind them. Simultaneously, Hiei and Kurama swiftly turned around ready to fight, Hiei with his katana drawn. Hiei sighed, "Let's get this over with."  
  
With Sayuri and Akemi  
  
"Do you hear that?" Akemi asked as she stopped trying to pick her sisters restraints.  
"Yeah," Sayuri answered, "What is it?"  
"Shhh! Listen!" They both stopped talking and listened. They heard two voices, along with occasional and multiple screams of torment and pain. (A/N: The demons, not Hiei and Kurama) They kept listening. They heard mainly dieing scream of what the girls hoped were their enemies. Then a voice, "Rose whip!" The girls heard a loud crack, then another voice, "Nice one, Kurama." The first voice again, "Nice one yourself, Hiei, I hope he doesn't want his head back too badly." Sayuri gasped, a disgusted look on her face. She hated blood, and the thought of someone with their head cut off didn't really excite her. Speaking of excitement, the noise abruptly stopped, then...the door to the small room burst open and two boys, what looked like normal teenage boys, came walking calmly through the doorway. Sayori's eyes lit up at the sight of Kurama, but defused at the sight of Hiei and his katana.  
"Now, Hiei, was that really necessary?" Kurama asked.  
"The door was locked," Hiei answered. They kept walking towards Sayuri and Akemi. The two girls stood up, Sayuri's hands now unbound. "Who the hell are you?" As soon as Kurama got close enough, Sayori swung a punch at the side of his face, but Kurama caught her hand before it could make an impact. He smiled, "Shuichi Minamino, but Kurama suits much better." He gently let her hand go. Sayori didn't say anything, just walked behind Akemi and stayed there. Akemi remained silent, not showing any sign of fear or panic. (" " = talking, Italic = thinking, = Telekinetic talking) Why isn't she scared, or even suspicious? Kurama thought to himself.  
Kurama, not everyone gets scared like Kuwabara Hiei said to Kurama.  
The other girl does  
Pathetic human...  
"You can calm down, we're not here to harm you," Kurama said out loud.  
"Yeah, right," Sayuri said quietly as Hiei walked up beside them and pushed Sayori away from Akemi. Akemi didn't move, didn't even turn around. Sayuri, however, ran up to Hiei and started to shake by his shoulder (from behind) to get him away from Akemi. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get away from my sister!" Sayori shouted.  
"Take your hands off me unless you me to cut them off." She did. Hiei raised his katana. Akemi squeezed her eyes shut as Sayori's widened.... Akemi's bonds were cut off in a split second. Her eyes snapped open. She rubbed her wrists, which were red from being held tightly by the restraints for two days. While she did so, Hiei walked back towards Kurama, and Sayori walked back behind Akemi. Kurama and Hiei watched them a moment to see if they were going to do anything. Sayori whispered something into Akemi's ear. Then Akemi quietly asked, "Could you please put your sword away?" Hiei looked at Kurama, who nodded. Hiei "hned" then sheathed his katana. "Better?" Akemi asked her sister over her shoulder. She just nodded, now staring at Kurama again. Who was, at the moment, looking out the door.  
"We have to go now before more demons get in our way," Hiei said as he walked hurriedly towards the door. The two girls knew about the demons, and knew that they didn't want to run into any anytime soon.  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" Sayori asked nervously, clutching her sister's arm very tightly.  
"Who cares, let's go!" Hiei said as he came to the door and looked out.  
"Can you see any, Hiei?" Kurama asked, as he did so, Hiei, whose back was still to Sayori and Akemi, untied his bandana. The girls just stared at the back of his head. After a few seconds, he re-tied his bandana. "About ten coming from this way, and five form that way," he announced, pointing in the appropriate directions, "We have seven minutes before the portal opens," He turned to the girls, "Are you coming or are you going to stay here?" Sayori's grip only became tighter.  
"Sayori, they cut my bonds, the least we can do is pretend to trust them for a while, right?" Akemi asked quietly. Sayori didn't answer as Akemi began to walk forward.  
"That's what I thought, now let's go!" Hiei said, "lightly" pushing the girls ahead so they were behind Kurama and ahead of Hiei, who unsheathed his katana again.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to him soon enough," Kurama said over his shoulder.  
"Hn." They picked up their pace and kept walking, Kurama leading the way. Until he lost his sense of direction.  
"Uh, which way is it, Hiei?" He asked, not looking back.  
"Fox!" Kurama turned around as he heard Hiei respond, to see Hiei easily manage to decapitate three of the fifteen on coming demons. Kurama ran towards the brawl.  
"Rose whip!" He yelled as three more demons lost their heads. As the two prepared to continue their attacks, two large flying discs shot through the air, heading straight for Akemi and Sayori. Sayori, who was hiding behind Akemi, screamed as Hiei sliced one of the discs in half with his katana while Kurama did the same thing with his rose whip. Both of them sending the remains of the discs flying in random directions. They struck the ceiling. As they did so, Kurama and Hiei ignored the remaining demons and ran towards the girls, grabbing their arms as they passed by; Kurama taking hold of Akemi's, and Hiei grasping Sayori's, though a little more rougher and careless than Kurama.  
"Don't let them get away!" They all heard one of the remaining demons shout as they kept running. Akemi couldn't figure out why they were running away. There weren't many demons left, and by the looks of it, Hiei and Kurama could have killed them easily. But her question was answered when the ceiling started to crumble.  
"Those discs must have ruptured the stability of the building. In about thirty seconds the whole thing is going to cave in," Kurama announced as large pieces of the ceiling began to fall. Akemi was surprised at how easily Hiei and Kurama avoided them.  
"We don't need a status report, we need to get out of here," Hiei stated, picking up his pace, as did Kurama. Akemi and Sayuri were still being dragged along. Akemi thought they were going to fast, and she started to lose her footing. As she did so, she saw then turn a corner and head straight for a wall. Akemi heard Sayori scream as she almost did herself. Akemi's eyes snapped shut as she waited for the collision, but it never came. Instead, it all stopped. She opened her eyes and found them all outside.  
"Where are--" Akemi stopped as another discs came flying past her, just missing her head.  
"Let's go!" Hiei said as they started running again, Kurama still holding on the Akemi's wrist, and Hiei taking Sayori's arm.  
"Not again!" Akemi could hear her sister complain as they gradually slowed down.  
"Where is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei paused for a moment.  
"There!" Hiei pointed to the portal, Kurama saw it, "We're far enough ahead, we can stop." They did, just as they approached the portal.  
"Go!" Hiei ordered, pointing in the portal.  
"Why?" Sayori protested. Hiei didn't say anything as he walked behind her and pushed her in, Sayori dragging Akemi along with her. Kurama went next, then Hiei.  
The girls became confused as to where they were as they stepped into Koenma's office.  
"You took a little longer than expected boys. I bet you girls would like to know why you're here?" The girls quickly turned around as they heard the voice. They turned around, but didn't anything. 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 3- " Home Sweet Home "  
  
Sayori quickly turned around towards the sound of the voice, but Akemi turned the other way.  
"Akemi, where--" Sayori started, but stopped as soon as she saw what Akemi why Akemi had turned the way she had. They were both looking directly at Koenma, who was standing behind his desk. Sayori got her nerve back.  
"Yeah, we want to know why we're here..." She stopped, "Where are we anyway?" Koenma ignored her first question.  
"Do either of you have any idea why you were captured by those demons?" He asked. Captured? They were confused. Koenma took their silence as a no and continued, "One of you is believed to possess abnormal 'powers', at least, abnormal for a human." This caught Kurama and Hiei's attention, they didn't know that they were humans. The girls, however, knew what he was talking about.  
  
Start Flashback (Akemi's)  
  
She was running, from what she didn't know, just running.  
"Keep going, Akemi, don't stop!" She heard her mother's voice.  
"I'm trying." They kept running. They were getting closer.  
"We're almost there, Akemi, don't stop!" Akemi kept going. Until she heard her mothers voice one more time, one last time as they caught them.  
"Akemi, don't give in! Don't let them control you, or your powers!" Powers? She remembered her mother always talking about her powers, but she never fully explained them to her, just never to reveal them to anyone. Then why did the people who were chasing them find out? She had never told anyone. Her mother's voice continued, "Don't let them use them. Don't--" Her mother's voice suddenly stopped.  
"Mother!" Akemi heard herself scream for her mother, and then heard herself scream again as she felt two large arms wrap themselves around her small waist.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Akemi gasped as the flashback ended. She had been having similar flashbacks since she was seven years old. But lately, they had been getting worse.  
"Akemi?" Akemi felt her sister's comforting hand on her shoulder as she came back to reality.  
"What kind of powers?" Akemi asked Koenma quietly.  
"That's what I would like you to tell me, Akemi," He answered. Akemi wasn't even sure herself; she was never given any details. But, she did remember...the signs. Signs that her mother had helped her hide, but it didn't always work.  
"What kind of signs?" Hiei asked from the corner of the room. Everyone looked at him, and then looked at Akemi. She wasn't too surprised that he knew what she had been thinking; there were a lot of strange things happening.  
"J-just little things. Like knowing who was knocking on the door, or knowing what cards someone was holding in their hands, little predictions. J-just little things, nothing extraordinary. Just guesses," She answered. There was a moment's silence.  
"I think I understand the situation," He turned to Hiei, "She will stay at Genkai's temple until this is settled, it's the safest place I can think of at the moment," He turned to Kurama, "Go with them in case there are any...complications." Sayori didn't like the sound of that: he said she, not they.  
"What about me?" She asked Koenma. He turned to her, "We'll figure that out later, but for now, you three should better get going. Yukina is probably anxious to know where you all went today. I'll draw a portal." Kurama nodded, Hiei didn't respond, but obviously heard him. Akemi stood close to her sister as they all waited for the portal. They only had to wait seconds before the portal appeared out of nowhere. Akemi turned toward her sister who immediately attacked her with a hug. "I'll see you soon," Akemi whispered into her sister's ear, then pulled back. Sayori was surprised to her this, because if that was a real prediction, then it was probably true. Akemi turned toward the portal and walked through, Hiei and Kurama started to follow her, but Koenma called them back, "Wait, there's something else you should be aware of..."

At Genkai's Temple

Akemi didn't move as she waited for Hiei and Kurama to appear behind her. When they did, she still remained silent, then spoke up. "Who was that?" she asked, still looking straight forward. Hiei and Kurama walked up next to her.

"Koenma, Prince of the Dead," Kurama answered casually. "Oh," she answered quietly. Just as they started walking forward, a small, blue/green-haired girl came running up to them.

"Oh good, you're back. Boton didn't tell anyone what was going on," she stopped and looked at Akemi, "Oh, hello, I'm Yukina, are you Akemi?" she asked with a smile. Akemi nodded, Yukina could see that all three of them were confused. "Oh, Boton was here, Koenma just called her on her communicator to tell Genkai that you were coming. "Well, let's go," She explained, gently taking Akemi's hand and running into the "house". Kurama and Hiei following behind them (they weren't running).

They all entered the "house" and walked into the living room. (A/N: Yes, Genkai has a living room…) "Let's see, um, well, this is obviously the living room. The kitchen is over there," Yukina said, pointing to the appropriate directions, she walked through some halls and stopped by a door, "This is you room, Hiei's room is right over there, and my room is right next to yours. Well, come on!" Yukina opened the door to Akemi's room and let her walk in. The walls were white; there was a "normal"-sized bed in the room, a dresser with a mirror attached to it, a closet, and a window at the far side of the room.

"Do you like it?" Yukina asked since she hadn't shown any emotion since she looked in the room.

"Oh, yes, it's much better than what I'm used to," Akemi answered. Yukina was kind of surprised to hear this, but overlooked it. Akemi spoke up.

"Who's that?" Akemi asked again. As she did so, they both heard a voice calling them from the living room. Yukina was a little surprised, but overlooked that as well. "I forgot about Genkai!" She took Akemi's wrist again and led her into the living room.

Hiei and Kurama were there, talking quietly, but abruptly stopped as soon as Yukina and Akemi stepped into the room. They moved away from each other like they were trying to cover up something. Hiei walked to the corner of the room and crossed his arms across his chest, then closed his eyes. Kurama crossed over to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair. Yukina stared suspiciously at them for a moment, but then walked over to the door, where Genkai was waiting for them, Akemi following her.

"Genkai, this is Akemi," She said. Genkai nodded at Akemi, then turned to Yukina.

"I have to go take care of some business, but when I get back we can start your training," She added to Akemi as Genkai walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"What training?" Akemi asked.

"Koenma wants you to strengthen your powers," Kurama said as Akemi and Yukina walked back into the house and sat on the couch.

"I'm not even sure what kind of 'powers' I have. How am I supposed to strengthen them?" Akemi asked.

"Koenma thinks he figured it out…well, part of it anyway," Kurama answered, "He said you have spirit awareness, or a sixth sense you could say. Kuwabara has it too, so you'll probably start training when he gets here."

"Who?" Akemi asked.

"Kuwabara, another spirit detective. He's supposed to be here in about a half hour or so," Kurama stated.

"What time is it anyway?" Yukina asked, checking the time, "About, 6:00. I think I'll start dinner so it will be ready when everyone else gets here." She stood up and started to walk into the kitchen. Akemi stood up as well.

"I'll help, Yukina." She followed Yukina into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen  
  
"Who else is coming?" Akemi asked Yukina, as they began to prepare dinner.

"What?" Yukina asked, confused. "You said you wanted to get dinner started so it would be ready when everyone else gets here. Who's 'everybody else'?" Akemi explained.

"Oh, just some friends. They're Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend. You'll meet them when they get here," She paused for a moment while continuing to prepare the food, "So, Boton said you have a sister, is that right?" Akemi stopped for a minute, then answered. "Yes, Koenma said she couldn't come with me because I'd just be putting her in danger. I don't even know why I'm in danger."

"Well, I'm sure that Koenma will clear all this up soon. But at least he told you why you were captured. If he didn't, you'd be really confused."

"Yeah...captured."  
  
In the living room  
  
"I'm starting to think Koenma is right," Kurama said as soon as the girls were out of hearing distance.  
"About what?" Hiei asked from the corner of the room, his eyes still closed.  
"Think about it, Hiei, those demons wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of kidnapping Akemi and Sayori if the one they wanted only had spirit awareness. It's not that useful is it?" Kurama stated.  
"I have been thinking about it, Kurama, and it's obvious that the girl possesses more than she knows. That's why Genkai wants her to train, to discover the rest of her power," Hiei answered, opening his eyes, staring at the wall.  
"Koenma said there was something else. You were there, he said that-- "  
"Don't be so careless, Kurama!" They could be listening! Koenma said not to let her know about the rest in case she gets any ideas," Hiei interrupted, nodding towards the kitchen.  
"Of course, my mistake," Kurama lowered his voice, "But, what if what Koenma said is true, if it is, then Akemi needs to start training right away before the symptoms start."  
"Calm down, Kurama, why are you so concerned about that human and her problems? Because that's what they are, _hers_."  
"I know that, Hiei, but if we don't do something to help, they're likely to become our problems as well."


	4. Something More

The Internet kind of failed at my house for a while, but I finally got this chapter up. Ok, just so you know, _Italics _mean telepathic talking and ' ' mean thinking. Wouldn't want you to get confused or anything. Oh, and sorry about the short chapters, they'll get longer soon, I promise!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4- "Something More"  
  
Yukina and Akemi finished making dinner and walked back into the living room, where Kurama and Hiei suddenly became very quiet.  
"You two look like you're having lots of fun," Yukina said smiling, as she and Akemi sat on the couch. As soon as they did so, Akemi had another question.  
"Yukina, aren't you going to get eh door?"  
"What?" Yukina asked, confused.  
"The door," Akemi repeated, "I think your friends are outside." Everyone stared at her, until there was a knock at the door. Yukina, with a shocked expression on her face, slowly stood up and opened the door.  
Kuwabara immediately burst into the room, talking as he did so, "Where are they? Where are they?" He quickly walked into the living room. Yusuke and Keiko came walking into the "house" much more calmly than their friend.  
"Hello, Keiko, Yusuke, come in. Kuwabara sure did," Yukina said.  
"What is he so excited about?" Keiko asked, they could hear Kuwabara in the living room, "Hi, I'm Kazuma Kuwa--"  
"Just call him Kuwabara," Yusuke said as he walked into the living room, Keiko and Yukina behind him.  
"Hey!" Kuwabara protested while everyone else laughed. (Except for Hiei, of course) "Akemi, this is Yusuke and Keiko." Yukina informed her. They all said their greetings. "Dinner's ready, just have to set the table," Yukina announced and walked into the kitchen.  
"I'll help, Yukina," Akemi said, and walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, me too," Keiko said, and started to walk to the kitchen as well.  
"Why don't we all help, for crying out loud?" Yusuke stated, earning himself a cuff (hit) to the back of his head by Keiko before she walked into the kitchen.  
As soon as the girls were out of the room, Kuwabara and Yusuke both sat on the couch.  
"So, what happened? Why is she here?" Yusuke asked, eagerly.  
"And where's the other one?" Kuwabara insisted.  
"Sayori's location is remaining unknown to us to confirm that Sayori and Akemi won't try to find each other, and therefore place them both in danger," Kurama explained casually. Kuwabara stared at him with his mouth slightly open.  
"You need to speak slower, Kurama. The idiot can't comprehend that much information at one time," Hiei stated from the corner of the room.  
"Hey!" Kuwabara said again, but withdrew it when he received a death glare from Hiei.  
"So why would they be in danger?" Yusuke asked, "Are her powers that strong?"  
"Koenma obviously thinks so. He thinks she possesses some rare power. He didn't explain what it is, just the symptoms. He's not even sure what they are," Kurama said.  
"What are some of the symptoms?" Yusuke asked, just as Yukina came walking back into the room. "Dinner's all ready. Come on." The boys slowly stood up, "Later" Kurama said, "Later." They walked to the table as everyone took their seats.

(A/N: I don't think what they eat is important, so I'm just going to describe their conversations.)

"So, Akemi, do you have any idea how long you'll be staying here?" Keiko asked, interested since she wasn't there earlier when Boton had told everyone what was going on.

"No idea," Akemi answered, "Koenma just said that this was the safest place for me at the moment and left it at that."

"What about your sister?" Kuwabara asked from across the table. Akemi laughed.

"Koenma said we shouldn't be together for a while because I would be putting her in danger, I'm not sure why, though," she added.

"Koenma isn't sure either," Kurama explained, "He's just taking precautions for a while to see if anything else happens."

"What else could happen?" Yukina asked curiously.

"He's not sure, that's why he's not taking any risks. Of Akemi or Sayori being captured again." Kurama answered. Akemi didn't say anything at first...captured?

"I don't even know why they would want to capture either of us," Akemi wondered out loud, "Sayori doesn't have any powers and I can't really do anything with mine."

"Perhaps there's something else you don't know about. Something more." Kurama answered, Hiei now staring at him, like he was worried about something.  
  
_What are you thinking, Fox?_

_Nothing, Hiei, this just gives her something to think about._

_As long as she doesn't think too much, Koenma doesn't want her to know anything else._

_I know that, but if she discovers it on her own, it's not our fault, is it? _

_Hn. _

_Exactly_.Hiei stared menacingly at Kurama, then stood up and left the table.  
  
"What's his problem?" Yusuke asked as Hiei left the room.

"Oh, he's fine, he's just being himself," Yukina said heedlessly. Kurama took no unusual notice, and they all carried on with their conversation.

Akemi was deep in thought as Yusuke and Kuwabara started talking about something else. 'What was Kurama trying to say? Was he repeating something Koenma had told him, or was he just guessing?' She was confused. She didn't know what kind of powers she had, or why they were so important. What were they not telling her? They didn't seem as confused as her, why not? She could guess, that was it...right?

"Akemi? Akemi?" Akemi was broken from her train if thought as Keiko finally got her attention, "Are you ok?" Akemi shook her head.

"Yeah, I just dozed off for a minute."

"Well, everyone is done eating, and I'm going to clean off the table, so you wouldn't mind moving would you? Unless you want to stay here, that's completely understandable," She added with a laugh.

"No, that's ok," She smiled and stood up, "Where's Yukina?"

"Um, over there, I think," Keiko answered, pointing towards the kitchen. Akemi nodded and walked towards the direction Keiko had pointed in. Yukina was cleaning up the kitchen when Akemi approached her.

"Yukina, I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok, Akemi, I know it's been a long day for you. So get your rest, you're going to need it tomorrow when you start your training," Yukina said. "Yeah, well, good night."

"Good night." She wasn't really tired, but she wasn't fully awake either. She wanted to go to her quiet room and think, think. About what she didn't know, but yet, she knew there was a lot to think about. She walked into her room and turned on the light. She didn't like the dark, she never had. Ever since the night her mother died, she hated the dark. But yet, it seemed to follow her everywhere. Wherever she went, someone always made sure of that. She walked to her bed and collapsed, exhausted.

She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. She laid there momentarily before sitting back up and walking to the dresser at the other side of the room. She opened up the drawers one by one and was surprised to see them full of clothes. Her clothes. She was a little taken aback by this, but overlooked it and took out something appropriate to sleep in before changing, and slowly crawled into bed.  
  
**Start Dream/Flashback  
**  
The room was dark, small and dark. Akemi didn't like it at all. Where was her mother? Why would she leave her like this? Where was she, what happened? She cuddled up into a ball and leaned against the cold, hard wall.  
"Akemi? Is that you?" She felt a cold hand brush past hers.  
"Yes," She answered, barely more than a whisper.  
"Where's mother? What happened, where are we?" Akemi shuddered as her twin sister asked her the same questions she was asking herself.  
"I don't know."  
  
Two days passed. Two days of the terrible cold and dark. Two days with no idea of what was going to happen when they got out of there, if they got our of there. Two days of dark and fear.

A door opened. The girls looked up towards the light. Akemi screamed. She found herself flat on the ground with her face to floor. The light hurt, after all the darkness, the light was unbearable. Akemi wanted so bad to look at the light, the light she had been longing for for two days. But she couldn't, it hurt, it hurt to look at the light.

She felt someone grab her from around her waist and pull her up. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to know what was going on. She didn't hear her sister. Why wasn't she screaming or doing anything else? Akemi wasn't sure she wanted to know. She kept her eyes closed as she felt herself being carried to whatever the future had in store for her next.  
  
**End Dream/Flashback**  
  
She sat up, panting and sweating as she did so. She had been getting nightmares like this more often lately. Nightmares, flashbacks, all of that. She wouldn't really mind if her whole past wasn't something she wanted to forget forever. But it couldn't be helped. She tried, but it couldn't be helped. She looked around the room, as if to see someone, or something there.

'I must have been really tired.' It was morning. Akemi got out of bed and just stared blankly out the window, hoping she wouldn't have to suffer any more flashbacks for the rest of the day.


	5. Training or Something Like It

Chapter 5- "Training, or Something Like It "  
  
Akemi started to back away from the window...when she suddenly heard a loud explosion-type noise from outside. She was startled and she stumbled, landing into the wall.

"Take it easy, Hiei, this isn't a real match after all," said Kurama's, his voice carrying from outside.

"Jeez, Genkai said to take it easy. I need some energy for later!" came Kuwabara's voice worriedly.

"Hn, I am taking it easy." There was another loud noise, but slightly smaller this time. Akemi couldn't see them out the window, so she slowly walked away from it. As she did so, she looked at the door, briefly before she heard a knock on the door, followed by a voice.

"Akemi, are you ok? I heard a noise coming from your room. It sounded like you were coming through the wall." Akemi remembered falling into the wall. She opened the door and was greeted by Yukina.

"Hi, Yukina," she said.

"Is everything ok?" Yukina repeated.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Akemi answered, allowing Yukina to walk into the room, "I just jumped a little when I heard that noise from outside." She motioned towards the window.

"Oh," Yukina said, she smiled, "I think Kuwabara's training, and by the sounds of it, it sounds like Hiei is helping him. Genkai is probably stalling until you're ready to start."

"Is Kurama here?" Akemi asked Yukina.

"Um, I believe so," she answered, "Why?"

"Just wondering, I thought I heard him outside, but I wasn't sure."

"Oh, well, you don't look fully awake yet so why don't you go take a shower, and then come get some breakfast before your training starts?" Yukina proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Yukina smiled again, then turned towards the door, "Um, Yukina, how did all of my stuff get here?"

"You know, I'm not sure," She paused, "Well, I'll leave you to it then." With one last smile, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Akemi sighed, deciding it wasn't that big of a deal. She walked to her dresser, found some new clothes, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
**20 Minutes Later**  
  
Akemi finished drying her hair and quickly pulled it into a ponytail. She walked into the kitchen, but found nobody there. She walked into the living room. "Yukina!" She called, but she didn't receive an answer. She sighed, 'Oh, well'.

She walked outside to see Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara just standing there. Not doing anything, Akemi was confused. Then, Kuwabara collapsed, exhausted. Hiei sheathed his katana and leaned against a tree, crossing his arms in front of him. Kurama merely shook his head, looking at both of them. Kuwabara looked up and saw Akemi, and suddenly looked very relieved.

"She's here!" He announced, "Hiei, you can go now. Where's Genkai?" He stood up, but his smile vanished as he heard what Genkai had to say.

"I'm right here," Genkai said, walking towards them, "Don't leave, Hiei, I'm going to need your help." Kuwabara groaned and Hiei "hned". Genkai walked over to Kuwabara and Hiei and began talking to them. When she continued to talk to them, Akemi walked over to Kurama.

"Why does she need Hiei to help with _our_ training?" She asked. Kurama kept looking straight ahead.

"I'm not one-hundred percent certain on that," Kurama answered.

"Kuwabara doesn't look too happy about it," Akemi stated, looking up at Kurama. They both laughed softly.

"I don't blame him," He looked at her, "Hiei's no pushover."

"I kind of figured that when I heard the noise from their 'training session' earlier. It was either that or Kuwabara was just having a really bad day." She added.

"Sometimes it's both." Kurama stated. Akemi laughed. Kurama wondered why she wasn't worried, it was like all she could do was laugh. And Hiei was definitely no laughing matter. If she did have spirit awareness, then she would definitely know that.

Akemi stared at Kuwabara, who, by the looks of it, was still trying to change Genkai's mind. Akemi smiled as she watched him practically beg. Kurama watched Akemi while she smiled and laughed at Kuwabara. 'She is so calm. How can she be calm knowing that her training is going to include Hiei?' But, then again, she didn't know Hiei the way the rest of them did. Akemi looked up at Kurama, who quickly looked away, his heartbeat racing. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't looked away yet. Kurama looked back at her.

"What?" she asked, still smiling.

"Nothing," Kurama answered, looking back at Genkai. Akemi smiled at him again, then looked back at Genkai, who was now walking towards them. Kuwabara, behind her, was now staring nervously at Hiei, who was not returning his gaze.

"Alright, Akemi, this simple exercise is going to help you improve how fast you can detect spirit energy. We'll work on accuracy later, but for now we're going to concentrate on speed. Hiei is going to be 'flitting' around while you and Kuwabara try to hit him with these," Genkai held up two orange dodge balls, "He will recover them easily when you don't hit him, but he's going to be throwing them back at you. So make sure you can sense him fast enough to catch the ball before it hits you. You should be able to sense which way the ball is coming from." Akemi nodded. Genkai turned to Kurama, talking very quietly, "You should probably stay and watch for any..." She glanced at Akemi, "symptoms might show up." Kurama nodded, "Of course." Genkai nodded back, then turned back to Akemi and led her towards Kuwabara, who was no longer standing by Hiei. (A/N: If I make some changes involving "location" I'm sorry, but I need it to fit the story.)

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Genkai asked, after placing Akemi next to Kuwabara and giving them each one orange ball, "Begin!" Hiei got an evil smile on his face, then flitted off.

Akemi waited, she knew she didn't have a chance of seeing Hiei, so she concentrated and threw the dodge ball to her right, Kuwabara slightly after her. She didn't expect to hit Hiei, and it didn't look like she did when both orange balls kept rolling, until Hiei picked them up that is. Akemi looked at Kuwabara, who looked worried now that he was completely defenseless, and that any moment now Hiei was going to throw a ball at him. Akemi started to turn her head to her left, when she quickly turned back around and caught one of the balls just before it hit her in the chest.

'Jeez, he throws hard,' She thought. She didn't throw the ball. She waited, then wheeled around quickly so she was facing Kuwabara.

"Duck!" She yelled at him as she ducked herself.

"What?" Kuwabara looked to his left just as one of the orange balls hit him on the side of the head. He staggered for a moment, the fell to the ground.

Akemi dropped the ball she had been holding and stood next to Kuwabara, Genkai doing the same thing.

"He'll live, Hiei just caught him off his guard," Genkai announced as Kurama approached them as well. Hiei had already stopped flitting.

"Would it hurt you to take it easy just once?" Kuwabara asked as Akemi helped him stand back up.

"It seems to hurt you more than it hurts me," Hiei responded. Kuwabara opened his mouth to respond, but Genkai cut in.

"You two," Genkai said, pointing to Kuwabara and Hiei, "Continue with this exercise," she turned to Akemi and Kurama, "I've just realized what Koenma has been talking about. Akemi didn't sense where Hiei was, she predicted it. You don't have spirit awareness."

"Then what do I have?" Akemi asked curiously. Genkai sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I think I know how to find out. Come over here, you too, Kurama," Genkai said. She walked away from Kuwabara and Hiei, who started training again. She stopped when she was a fair distance away.

"Akemi, I don't know exactly what it is that you possess, but it is not spirit awareness. You don't sense things. You see them, you predict them before they happen. It will be very difficult for you to train to your fullest by yourself so I am going to think of a new exercise that will need someone else's assistance, and seeing as Kurama is the only one that is well-informed of your powers that isn't in trouble for the summer (other than Hiei), I think he is going to end up helping you quite frequently. Your probably going to be doing this same exercise for a long time, just so you know. So rest up, because you're going to need your strength for tomorrow's training." And with that, she turned around and walked back to Kuwabara and Hiei. Akemi sighed.

"Why do I not like the sound of that? 'Rest up, because you're going to need it'," She quoted.

"Don't worry about it. You are always going to need plenty of energy for training. Whether it's hard or not," Kurama stated.

"But it's usually hard anyway, right?" Akemi asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, but if it wasn't it would defeat the purpose of training wouldn't it?" Kurama asked back, looking at her.

"I guess so, but it doesn't look like it's doing much for Kuwabara either way." They both laughed as Hiei hit Kuwabara two more times with the dodge balls.

"Kuwabara can be tough when he wants to, at least, more than that."

"I hope so," Akemi replied. They watched the other two train for about two hours, never getting bored, especially when Kuwabara got hit in the head again, but he managed to stay on his feet most of the time. They eventually switched to not using any balls at all, and Kuwabara had to dodge or block Hiei's attacks. He wasn't doing to well. In the midst of all of this, Akemi remembered something, "Have you seen Yukina at all since you've been here?" Kurama thought for a moment.

"Not since earlier this morning. Why?" He questioned.

"Just wondering, I talked to her earlier too, but I haven't seen her for a while. I'm going to go look for her again, maybe I'll have better luck this time," She began to walk forward, "It looks like they're done." She stated as Hiei and Genkai walked back into the "house", leaving Kuwabara lying on the ground. "Looks like Hiei was 'taking it easy' again."

Akemi walked up to Kuwabara, Kurama beside her. Kuwabara was just looking up at the sky, not blinking. "Are you ok?" Akemi asked. They waited a minute, then Kuwabara blinked and looked at them.

"What? Uh, yeah," He sat up.

"Here," Akemi offered him her hand to help him up. He took it and all three of them walked back into the temple.  
  
"Well, you look like you've been working hard," Yukina stated as they walked into the living room. Genkai wasn't in the room, and Hiei was in the corner of the room, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed. "Looks like you guys are pretty burnt out, training hard?"

Kuwabara didn't answer as he sighed and collapsed onto the couch, but sprung back up quickly, "What time is it?" He asked.

"Um, about 9:30, why?" Kuwabara didn't answer as he ran towards the door.

"Yusukes's gonna kill me. I gotta go bye!" He yelled as he ran out the door. Kurama walked towards the door as well.

"I should probably be leaving as well, but I believe Yusuke and everyone else are going to be coming by later," He said as he walked out the door.

"Ok, bye, Kurama!" Yukina and Akemi called after him. For some reason, Akemi was didn't want to see him go.


	6. A Burning Sensation

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been out of town for a long time, but I've got 3 or 4 chapters ready to be typed, so here's the first one!!!

Chapter 6 "A Burning Sensation"  
  
"So if you don't have spirit awareness; what do you have?" Yukina asked Akemi as they both finished cleaning up the small mess from lunch. The afternoon passed by very slowly for some reason, Akemi was eager for the others to visit again.

Akemi shrugged, "I don't know," Akemi answered as they walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, and sat on the couch, "Genkai wasn't sure. I'm not entirely sure Koenma knows either.""Yes, well, if Genkai knows what kind of training you need I'm sure they have an idea.""I've been thinking the same thing, but if that's true, why haven't they told me?" Akemi wondered."Maybe they don't want to tell you anything that may not be true," Yukina requested."That could be," Akemi stood up, "I'm going to take a nap before everyone gets here so I won't be drowsy then. Could you wake me up about a half hour before they said they'd be here?""Of course.""Thanks, Yukina." Akemi walked out of the living room and into her room. She walked to her dresser and looked into the mirror. She slowly took her hair tie out of her hair and started to comb her hair with her fingers. She stopped combing her hair as she approached her bed and sat down. She sighed, then laid down and closed her eyes.  
  
Start Dream  
  
"Mother, why do we have to run?""Because walking's too slow.""Where's Sayori?" Akemi's mother gulped at her daughter's question then grabbed her hand and kept running."They're coming," Akemi stated."What?""They're coming." Her mother stopped running."How do you know that?" She asked, placing her hands on Akemi's shoulders."I don't know--" Her eyes widened."What is it, Akemi, what is it?!" Her mother asked urgently."Now I know why we have to run," Akemi said slowly. Her mother looked over Akemi's shoulder then grabbed her hand again and started running again. After running for a few minutes, they stopped. Akemi's mother took something from her pocket."Akemi, I want you to take this," She shoved something into Akemi's hand and closed it, "Don't lose it, put it on and never take it off.""Ok."  
  
End Dream  
  
"Akemi! Akemi, wake up!" Akemi opened her eyes as she felt someone shaking her to wake her up. She looked up and saw Yukina looking down at her worriedly."Are you alright?" Yukina asked."Yeah, I just had a bad dream," Akemi answered, holding the back of her head as she sat up."Do you have a headache?" Yukina asked her, noticing that she was holding her head."Just a small one, no big deal. I get them all the time. It'll be gone in a few minutes.""Well, ok, if you're sure," Yukina stood up and offered Akemi a hand, "Everyone is going to be here in about twenty minutes.""Oh, ok," Akemi answered as she took Yukina's hand. She swayed a little at first, but caught her balance with Yukina's help."Are you ok?" She asked. Akemi shook her head before answering."Yeah, I just have to wake up.""Ok, well, I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need me.""Thanks, Yukina." Yukina smiled at her, then walked out of the room. Akemi sighed, then walked over to her mirror and just stared at her reflection.There was always one way to tell her apart from her sister. Akemi always wore a necklace, the same necklace. All it was was a simple gold chain. There was nothing decorative about it, but she wore it anyways. She never took it off; it was the necklace her mother had given her. She didn't know why her mother wanted her to keep it on, but she did. She stared at it for a minute, then stepped away from the mirror and walked silently out of her room."Yukina?" Akemi called out, searching for her friend."In here!" came the answer. Akemi followed the voice into the living room. She found Yukina sitting on the couch."Oh, hi," Akemi greeted quietly as she saw an unfamiliar blue-haired girl sitting next to Yukina."Oh, Akemi, this is Boton," Yukina explained. Boton merely nodded towards Akemi, then turned back to Yukina."Anyway, I'll fill you in on the rest later because I doubt Hiei will," Boton said, then stood up."Well, thank you very much for telling me what's going on. I appreciate it," Yukina answered, standing as well."No problem," Boton said smiling. She moved to the door, "See you later!" She opened the door and walked outside, closing the door behind her. Yukina turned to Akemi."Boton just came to say that Koenma just called a meeting. So the boys are going to be gone for a while. I'm not sure how long," Yukina explained. Akemi found herself disappointed to hear this. She wasn't sure why. "She just left to see when Keiko and Shizuru are planning on coming over. She should be back a little while if they are," Yukina said. She stared at Akemi, who was plainly gazing at nothing. "Akemi?" Akemi shook her head, regaining her senses."What? Oh, yeah," she replied, "I'm just not fully awake yet.""Ok," Yukina answered, "Well, dinner's already made, we can wait for a few minutes longer for the others. But we can't wait too long or it'll get cold." Akemi nodded, and not five minutes later Boton, Keiko, and Shizuru walked through the door."Hi, Yukina! Hi, Akemi!" Keiko greeted cheerfully as Shizuru closed the door behind them."Hello, Keiko," Yukina said back, "Akemi, this is Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister."

Akemi and Shizuru said their silent greetings. Yukina pressed on, "Dinner's ready so we might as well set the table." They all agreed and started to do as Yukina suggested.

"So, Akemi, how was your first day of training?" Shizuru asked. 'Kuwabara must have told her,' Akemi thought to herself."Um, well, I didn't really do much actually. We went through the exercise once. Then Genkai said there's a different training exercise I have to do. Then I was allowed to leave," she paused as they finished setting the table and took their seats, "Kuwabara did a lot more than me. Genkai had Hiei help so he was really happy when it was over." They all laughed softly. (A/N: Once again, I'm not going to describe what they're eating because I don't think it's important.)"Sounds like you got off easy," Keiko stated."Yeah," Akemi replied, "for now." There was a moment's silence, then Yukina said something to Keiko, but Akemi wasn't paying attention.  
  
Start Flashback (Akemi's)  
  
"Where are we?" Akemi heard her terrified sister ask the question as the two large men stopped, then told them to stay where they were. They did.They were in a different room. It was slightly lit up and smaller than their previous prison. Akemi remained silent, then, "Who is that?" Sayori looked around, she didn't see what her sister was talking about. Akemi kept staring straight ahead."There." Just as Sayori looked to where her was motioning towards a voice came out of nowhere."Akemi and Sayori, is that right?" The girls looked around the room, searching for the person that had addressed them. They had been looking towards the back of the room, but when they turned around they could see the faint outline of what looked like an ordinary man."Wh-who-" Sayori started to ask."Who am I?" The man asked, he moved closer to them, but no more than an outline was still visible in the poorly light room. "Not important," he paused, "Which of you is Akemi?" The girls didn't answer. They knew why he asked that. They knew Akemi possessed...something, something everybody seemed to want. Akemi opened her mouth to answer when Sayori spoke up."I-I am," she said, "Why?" The man didn't answer, just kept looking at the real Akemi. His eyes fell upon the necklace around her neck, the one her mother had just given her. The gold chain was glowing and red."Because I wanted to see how bad you are at lying," he finally replied. The girls still couldn't see anything but an outline, but as he walked closer something else came into view."Ah, yes, your mother swore she'd give you it one day," he said, referring to Akemi's necklace. The necklace glowed even brighter as Akemi could see the man walking towards her, his full green eyes beating down on her. She took a few steps back as they got closer. He laughed, making Akemi shiver. "Scared?" Akemi didn't answer. She could see her necklace start to glow as well. One of then men that had brought Akemi and Sayori in came back and restrained Sayori from going to her sister."It's a shame your mother couldn't join us," he taunted, causing Akemi to step back again and run into the wall, cornered. She knew why her mother wasn't there..."Do you know what this is, hm?" Akemi knew he was talking about her necklace. Akemi remained silent. "I said, 'Do you know what this is?'" he asked again, much louder than before. Akemi slowly shook her head, her eyes wide with fear."No? Allow me to show you." He backed away from the wall. He smiled an evil-looking smile, but Akemi and Sayori couldn't see it anyway. Akemi looked down at her necklace to see it glowing bright red. She touched it to pull it out of her shirt. But as she did so, she noticed it was hot and gasped, quickly pulling her hand away. Then it started burning around her lower neck where was hanging. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped again as it grew hotter and hotter. She tried to bring her hands up to take it off, but she couldn't move them. Not knowing what else to do, she felt the tears start to stream down her face as her necklace grew hotter. She screamed, hoping it wouldn't get any worse. It did. Her necklace suddenly became tight, not enough to choke her, but enough to make it circle around her entire neck. She screamed again, and stopped trying to hold back the tears that were now flowing uncontrollably. Akemi could hear her sister calling out her name as she fell to the floor, but Sayori couldn't do anything with the henchmen holding her back. Akemi just wanted it to stop...stop...stop.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Akemi! Akemi, are you ok?!" Akemi gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Yukina, Keiko, Boton, and Shizuru staring at her."I-I'm fine, I just zoned out for a minute. I'm fine," she repeated. Everyone continued to stare at her."Well, ok," Yukina said, then continued to talk to the others, but still glancing at Akemi every so often. Eventually, Akemi excused herself from the table, and walked to her room.Meanwhile, the others stayed at the table. They all watched Akemi as she left the table."Akemi's been really tired lately hasn't she?" Keiko asked Yukina. Yukina nodded."Yes, I wonder if she's always been like that," Yukina wondered out loud. They shrugged.

"Maybe she's not getting enough sleep at night," Keiko suggested.

"Why wouldn't she sleep well?" Shizuru asked."I don't know, but I hope this doesn't continue much longer. If she's not sleeping well and she's tired all the time. And if she's tired all the time she won't be able to concentrate on her training," Yukina stated, a touch of worry in her voice."Why are you so worried about her training all of a sudden?" Keiko asked."I-I'm not, I just think-" Yukina started."Are we missing something?""No.""Yes, you are," Boton said, everyone stared at her. She had been quiet throughout their whole conversation, "When I stopped by the day Akemi arrived, I kind of told Yukina some stuff you guys don't know about.""What is it? Tell us, Boton," Keiko insisted. Boton sighed, then looked at Yukina who nodded in consent."Ok, listen up because I'll only explain this once, Akemi doesn't know so don't let her find out.""Get on with it!""Ok, listen closely..."

-----------  
Akemi closed her door behind her as she walked into her room. She stared at her reflection in her mirror. She was sweating and pale. She slightly pulled down her neckline and observed the circle that went all the way around her neck. Her scar. Her necklace couldn't ever cover it so she relied on shirts without low necklines. Her necklace hadn't glown red sine the she got her scar. After that demon had burned her with her necklace she found it very difficult to use her powers. Not that she had known exactly what they were anyway. She rubbed her neck, then put her necklace back in her shirt.


End file.
